


Adnihilo Nocens Sominum

by DharkApparition



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adnihilo Nocens Sominum

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by my boredom, [MusesInspiration](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-2164/MusesInspiration.htm)'s absence from the netz and a 4 pack of Mike-a-ritas combined with a bottle of that yummy wine I love. Oh and a prompt request I made on my LJ that [Strangevisitor ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-10122/Strangevisitor.htm) answered. The hangover I'll get from my indulgence will be so very worth it if y'all appreciate my efforts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the lint in my dryer y'all.
> 
> I got the pairing from the TTH FFA  
> Prompts via [Strangevisitor ](http://www.tthfanfic.org/AuthorStories-10122/Strangevisitor.htm) : Daisies, sunrise, silver  
> \--

**Adnihilo Nocens Sominum**

 

 

Sam thought he was saving a young woman from the attentions of a drunken lout.

He should have known better.

He tried to escort her back into the bar, but she cooed into his ear and her cool breath ghosted across his skin with a shiver and he barely restrained a heated sigh.

"Won't you help me?" she cried and he looked into her eyes to his folly. Sam knew he should pull away, but a voice whispered across his sanity, offering a solution to Dean's problem and he followed her without a protest.

She wrapped him in fragrant kisses and heady temptation for twenty four hours. Full lips eager to devour and caress. A clever tongue willing to taunt and tempt. Firm thighs that gripped his hips with a welcomed strength, riding Sam into oblivion as he fell into the ocean depths of her gaze.

He found himself unloading gardening materials the next afternoon with a happy grin and a song in his heart. Daisies seemed to be the theme. Gerber, Shasta and African, and Sam wondered if she had wanted more as he began to dig in the dirt, only stopping to drink water per her whispered entreaties. 'Mustn't let the crowned Prince lose his bloom', she spoke into his consciousness. All Sam could think of was the future he was planting and how his brother's deal could be broken by the blooms under the moonlight.

\--

He found his brother early evening. Dude was digging in what had been a dried up flowerbed. Several flats of newly procured daisies were lined up along the freshly turned dirt, silent sentinels to whatever fucked up mojo was driving his brother to work through the afternoon sun in only his jeans and boots.

Dean had been searching for his brother for 72 hours and he was beyond any rational thought. The last time this had happened, Sam had been possessed by that bitch Meg and things had been touch and go for a long time. He only had a few weeks until his deal was up and he hadn't counted on hunting for his brother again.

The idiot was furiously digging in the dirt, turning the soil and mixing in manure as if his life depended on it and for minute, all Dean could do was watch. The fading sun glimmered over Sam's tanned skin and Dean wondered how much time had actually passed. The sound of the impala didn't give Sam pause as he continued to till the earth and Dean hauled himself out of the car with a heavy heart.

Would this be the day his father had warned against? No. Dean shook his head against that thought. He'd NEVER believe that killing Sam was the answer.

Dean watched his little brother thrust the trenching tool deep into the earth over and over, turning the soil under to reveal the dark rich earth. He felt the pull, the draw to help Sam in his task and Dean wondered at the futility of his token resistance. Why should he separate himself from the only home he'd ever known?

Slow measured steps brought him to the edge of the fresh earth and Dean met his brother's eager gaze.

"I was hoping you'd show up." Sam's voice washed over him like that treasured piece of home and Dean threw away his last bit of resistance. A shovel was thrust into his hands and Dean put his back into the work as if they were digging for an elusive haunt and just before sunrise, the various daisies were planted, waiting for the morning light to bless their existence.

When they finished, the garden was beautiful. The flowers instinctively turned their faces toward the waning moon and its silvered light shone down with its approval. Dean watched Sam turn toward the house and as She stepped out onto the front porch with a winsome smile lightening her luminous skin; Dean finally understood why Sam had been drawn from his side.

Her hand rose to plead for his touch and Dean found himself at her side without conscious thought. Her presence was heady and intoxicating and Dean looked to Sam for guidance. The eagerness lighting his brother's hazel eyes should have been a warning, but Dean was tired of worrying, tired of unfulfilled hope and he simply gave himself over to perceived inevitability.

She wrapped him in arms scented by patchouli and copper with an undertone of the musk Dean had always associated with Sam heightening his senses. She rocked him within her strong embrace and for a brief moment, Dean struggled. The flash of fear subsided at the touch of Sam's gentle hand against the back of his neck. He looked into the deep blue abyss of her gaze and surrendered to the sound of Sam's humming approval and her sing-song melody.

The remainder of the night was devoured in his desperate hunger for what was left of his life. In the end, the sharp cut of her teeth and the tangy copper of a Sire's blood was the answer to young Winchester's quest. Their father would have spun in his grave if they hadn't already burned him to ashes.

He woke to the sensation of lips and hands and Hunger and blood.

Ruby looked on in approval.

For the first time within millennia, Lillith's sleep was disturbed by a nightmare. Eyes of Blue and green and gold sent her from her rest in a scream that scattered her minions, leaving her vulnerable for the first time since her escape through the Devil's Gate.

 

End

Adnihilo Nocens Sominum : loosely translated, a demon's nightmare


End file.
